


Deutsche Mark

by mochisanghyuk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood & teenage years, Frenemies, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisanghyuk/pseuds/mochisanghyuk
Summary: El normalmente pasivo al tomar desiciones Blom se encontraba destruyendo la cara de su nuevo vecino con sus uñas por la forma que el último tenía de hablarle, y aunque sabe que terminara lamentando su castigo, el quitar la expresión altanera de la cara de su mayor lo valía.Blom y Loveless son obligados a convivir y termina siendo algo medianamente entretenido.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character





	Deutsche Mark

El señorito se dedicó a traer lo que se le había pedido, únicamente deseando que nada terminara roto devuelta a casa, y tal vez, sentirse orgulloso de su fuerza presumiendo que sus hermanos nunca podrían haber hecho esto.

Y pasó por calles que conformaban su colonia, observando a la gente sin miedo de conectar miradas, la mente del apellidado Blom solo teniendo en cuenta el que, al parecer, ¡Era cierto! Las demás personas tenían vidas, y estás no se centraban en él, ni en sus hermanos, ni en su recién rota cartera de huevos.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido asimilando una risa salir de la boca de un joven enfrente de él, uno muy bello, que en sus ojos ya daba a notar un brillo que a Ahren lo molestaba y avergonzaba, sabía que lo había visto por más tiempo del deseado.

"Bueno, ¿No te molestaría ayudarme con esto?" La sonrisa en el más pequeño era una penosa y forzada, una que mantenía para no meterse en problemas con el otro chico.

"De hecho si, estoy ocupado con mi mudanza." 

"¡Pero si yo te veo muy bien parado!"

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, la molestia crecía en Blom, pero curiosidad también, y mientras recojía los restos de huevos que se encontraban en el suelo, miró fijamente a quien parecía su mayor por muy poco, este chico concentrado en observar lo que era su nuevo patio y tratando de ignorar aquel que se encontraba más cerca del suelo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi apellido es Loveless."

"¡Yo no necesito eso! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Ahren."

Todo parecía empeorar, pues el grosero pero seco chico se empezaba a alterar, y con eso, el tiempo de su convivencia pacífica era uno contado.

"Escucha, no busco que conozcas lo peor de mi y esa se vuelva tu primera impresión, ¡pero no puedo evitar estar irritado cuando un desconocido va pidiendo mi nombre como si tuviera que darselo!"

La vergüenza en Ahren desapareció siendo remplazada por confusión, está era una persona con la que era difícil conversar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for frenemies.  
> Idk solo queria tener esta idea en cuenta y obligarme a escribir acerca de ellos.


End file.
